The rebirth of hyrule
by completedestruction16
Summary: Queen Zelda and Link have defeated Ganon. But they have the task of rebuilding Hyrule and controlling its people. The divine beasts have been taken over and the yiga have captured them.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Link overlooked the beautiful lake hylia, there were some zoras there on the beautiful bridge. Link continued polishing his shield as he saw his princess in the temple of time. "You know, I think we should build a village there. I've always loved this lake. It would be the beginning of this brand new era for our kingdom. It would be a celebration of zora-hylian relations. Now let's go Link. We should finally make it to the zora. Then after that we should go to that town you built maybe he can help us build the temple of time and castle town. Maybe even stairs to the great plateau." Zelda said. Link got up. "Yes, princess." He replied. "I am your queen link, don't call me that." "I'm sorry, highness." Link replied. It had been a month since they defeated calamity ganon. Link had barely talked to her. Link loved his queen, he loved her smile and everything about her. Link needed to remember his place, he was the queen's knight and that was what mattered to him. They climbed down from the plateau as they got on their horses. Zelda was too busy researching Hyrule and the slate. "Link, you managed to get all of the shines." Zelda said. "Yes, my lady. I knew you would be happy. I needed to get to my full strength, to save you." Link replied. Zelda smiled at him and continued "It will be perfect for our research. Thank you." "It's a pleasure, your grace." Link replied.

Suddenly a cold air blew over them. Fortunately Link bought new pairs of clothing for Zelda so she could withstand climates. "It may be time to change your grace." Link said. "That's a good idea Link." she replied. They changed and continued their journey. Link said "My lady, I really think we should make you new clothes in Zora's Domain, you shouldn't be wearing commoners garbs." Zelda smiled and said "Link, I'm fine." Link loved that smile. "Nonsense, you're royalty. You deserve much more, my queen." Zelda smiled again. She tried to hide it but she loved it when Link fussed over her. The cold got stronger as they approached the north. Link stopped. "My lady, there is a stable soon. Do you think you can make it?" He said. Zelda just nodded. Link laughed. "You're acting like me, highness." Zelda laughed. "Good we're here." Link said. "Hero, my queen." The innkeeper bowed. "I apologize for our lack of quality, but we will give you a soft bed for the price of a regular." He said. "Please we can pay full price." Zelda said "No I insist, your highness. A queen should never pay full price."

Link gave him 40 rupees for the both of them and said both. Link slept on a regular bed and Zelda slept on a soft bed. Link woke up at 5 in the morning and went hunting. Link made 3 omelets, 2 for him and 1 for Zelda. "Good morning, my queen." Link said. "Good morning, Link. Where were you?" "I was hunting, my lady. I made us omelets." Link said. Link offered her one and she ate it. Link scarfed down his omelets, when he was finished, the queen wasn't even finished with one. "You must have been hungry." She said. "I always eat a-lot Majesty, I'm sorry for scarfing down, it must have looked really inappropriate, but I do need to eat. It take a-lot of work to hunt and protect you." Link replied. Zelda finished her food. "That is fair enough Link, now get our horses ready so we can go to the domain." "As you wish Highness." Link replied.

Zelda loved how everyone was already loyal to her. Link was an amazing knight, he is very loyal and sweet. Link treated her like royalty, which she was but she felt a bond with Link. She could always count on Link. Purah and Robbie were surprised but once again treated her with the utmost respect. The hylians and the sheikah had sworn their loyalty to her and she was the new queen. This was a new kingdom. She planned to appoint different people as lords of the regions. Link had already mapped out Hyrule. She would appoint Robbie as Lord of Akkala (Akkala Tower), Impa as Lady of Necluda (Hateno village, kakariko village, dueling peaks, and north region of Faron tower), Purah as Lady of Faron (Lake Tower and South Faron. King Dorephan as lord of lanayru (Zora's Domain, Upland Zorana, and Mt. Lanayru), Riju as Lady of the gerudo (Gerudo Tower and Wasteland Tower), Bludo as Lord of Eldin (Eldin Tower), Kaneli as Lord of Hebra (Hebra tower and Tabantha Tower), Lands under her direct control- central Hyrule tower, great plateau tower, woodland tower, and ridgeland tower.

They even came up with capitals for each region and military strongholds. In Hebra, they would build a fortress in hebra mountains, and the capital would be rito village. In Gerudo desert, they would build multiple fortresses in the desert, and a fortress in the highlands. The capital would be gerudo town. In Central Hyrule, the capital would obviously be Hyrule Castle. That would be where she would control the kingdom. Where Hyrule would be reborn. They would also rebuild the great plateau. It was after all the ruins of the old castle, where the temple of time was, where her hero was reborn, which truly began the rebirth of Hyrule. Link was planning to build forts all around hyrule to protect the castle and make sure it never happens again. The capital of Necluda would be Hateno Village. They were planning to build it up as a sheikah- hylian city that would prosper. They would revamp fort hateno and build a fortress around the dueling peaks. They would build forts around akkala and rebuild the citadel, the capital of akkala would be tarrey town. In Eldin, the gorons built many forts around death mountain making it an impenetrable fortress with amazing weapon manufacturing. Link would build forts throughout the highlands in Necluda and Lanayru. The capital of Lanayru would be Zora's Domain. They would build a zora fortress in the lanayru wetlands. Faron would be covered in jungle fortresses around lurelin village, lake hylia, and the spring of courage. Link was very concerned with defense and Zelda respected that. Defense would clearly be very important under her rule. But they still didn't know what to do with the divine beasts. "Your grace, I'm sorry for taking so long, but we're ready." Link said. "It's alright Link." Zelda replied. "I made sure that our horses were very comfortable, highness." "Thank you Link." She replied. Link was quiet until they got to the lanayru wetlands. They were frozen over. "Oh goddesses" Link said. Everything was frozen. But even worse, the divine beasts turned off. "This is fine. We can dismantle them and maybe Zora's Domain will thaw." But then the divine beasts turned orange. Vah medoh flew away from rito village and went throughout Hyrule, setting off bombs. Vah rudania caused an eruption on death mountain and turned off tumbling down into the korok forest. Vah naboris went into the desert. You could see red clouds forming around Hyrule, yiga were appearing all over. "We do not accept you as queen, Zelda. In fact we accuse your "Hero" Link of High Treason. Now why don't you come with us.


	2. Ruined Yiga

Chapter 2

The Yiga clan prison was dark and dreary. A Yiga appeared "Ah Great hero, my queen." He said. "I am the new master of the yiga clan and I shall be the king of Hyrule. My queen, we are going to get married. Now I need to get you out of this cell, it isn't fit for a queen. Hero, we are preparing for your execution tomorrow." "NO!" Link said as Zelda wa dragged out of her cell. If he did anything to her- no he needed to focus and get out. Everything was taken away from him. The slate, the master sword, the hylian shield. The yiga taunted him by putting it next to the cell. A dumb idea, if Link had a chance of escape.

Link sat there, stuck in the cold mountain. He wouldn't give up. There was a bench and that was it. There was a line of prison cells full of people. There wasn't even a ladder. Just a chamber that yiga could teleport through. The wall exploded. Had someone finally come? "Hello, Link." He saw teba, the rito warrior. He freed him from the cell. "Thank you. What are you doing here?" Link asked. "The yiga attacked our village. It has been occupied and destroyed. We have set up a base in the mountains with Kaneli. I was trying to free rito prisoners. But good thing I rescued you." The prisoners were freed and were pointed to the base. "Where is the princess?" Teba asked Link sighed and replied "She got captured and the yiga master is trying to become queen. We need to get to him. If he does anything to her-" "Link I understand. We must go." Teba replied. Link replied. Teba lifted Link up to the next chamber and they set off bomb arrows throughout the room. They raided for gems and kept on bombing. They were running out. Link dueled with a yiga and the massive chamber was cleared. "We're out of bomb arrows." Teba said. "I'll give you part of my stock of arrows. I'll use some ancient arrows to destroy them." They went into the next room and highly trained yiga attempted to hit them with arrows, a yiga with a windcleaver attempted to hit him but link hit back. Link set off a sheikah bomb and he raided for rupees. Teba flew over and hit them with multiple arrows. It was a massive scene of fire. Link was on the ground using his shield. A yiga appeared behind him attempting to attack. Link killed 2 yiga with his sword and set off another bomb. Link ran throughout taking gems and rupees, and hitting yiga with arrows. Finally, the chamber was cleared and the next room opened. Link ran toward the room and saw the yiga. "Come on princess." The master said. Zelda was against the wall. "Link!" She yelled. Link ran toward and a duel ensued.

Link hit him with his sword and they exchanged blows. Teba freed zelda and they ran out. Link kept on swinging for a solid 10 minutes. Link got tired. "I have been trained in the arts, hero. You will be defeated." The yiga said. Link was shoved to the wall. Link went down and used his shield. Link parried and managed to swing his sword down. "I will survive for my queen and will serve Hyrule. I think you are forgetting you are talking to the hero of Hyrule." Link said as he put his sword down and stabbed the yiga. Link stole gems and rupees from the room. In total he had 50,000 rupees, 20 diamonds, 20 sapphires, 50 opal, 100 amber, 30 ruby, and 40 topaz. That would give him, if he sold all of it 84,700 rupees. He would probably use it to help rebuild the castle, as well as everything he already had.

Link made it to the new village. They were building houses from wood. Link helped them and they built their first house. Everyone slept in it for the night as everyone was happy that the queen was safe. "Link, teba." Zelda said. "Yes, highness." Teba said. "Please don't thank me. I failed you. He was trying to rape you. I needed to protect you and I failed." Link replied. "Link you still rescued me. It's fine." Zelda replied "You deserve more my queen." Link said. "I don't think I could get any better. The hero who was trained for his entire life. Protected me to the very end. The hero who defeated calamity ganon after freeing the beasts and exploring all of Hyrule, going through struggles. Link, never think that you are not worthy. You are amazing." The queen replied. "Thank you, your majesty. It's an honor and a pleasure to serve you. Goodnight." Link said "Oh please Link. You don't need to be so formal. We're friends, we're equals." Zelda replied. "I don't think so my queen. You're a queen. You went through hell for me." Link responded. "Goodnight Link." Zelda said. She was clearly tired. Link put blankets over her as she went to bed. Link loved her, but he needed to do his job. That wasn't his duty. It never would be. Or maybe-? No the thought was removed from his head as he went to sleep.


	3. Forest Tragedy

Chapter 3

Link woke up early along with teba. "Good morning Teba, are you already training?" Link asked. "Yes, I need to practice. I'm not a great hylian hero like you." Teba replied. Link walked around, "While I had gotten 84,700 rupees from the yiga so I'd like to give you deserved it you rescued me and the queen. I'm using my half to help rebuild the castle." Link said. Teba replied smugly "Good I deserve payment. I'll give half of my share to help rebuild. That was very generous of you to give your entire share. I would never do that." "Thank you Teba, here it is." Link said as he handed teba a sack of rupees. He had a plan to help rebuild and it was time to begin part 1.

Link teleported to tarrey town and told hudson about how he wanted help rebuilding caste town and building a new rito village. He decided to rebuild rito village first. He made breakfast for him and Zelda. "Good morning Link." Zelda said. "Good morning, my lady. I made you breakfast again." Link responded. Zelda smiled at him sweetly "Thank you." she said. "Good news, hudson said he would come and help rebuild rito village. I also got some money from the hideout. I'll use it to help rebuild, it's 63,525 rupees. I hope that helps Hyrule your grace." Link said. "Please Link, I know you serve Hyrule but at least take the money. You more than deserve it." Zelda responded. "No your grace, I will help rebuild Hyrule. The only thing I ask is an actual room in the castle with good food." Link said. Zelda smiled "Yeah the barracks were pretty bad for the soldiers, we should change that or have them live outside the castle. Thank you Link." She replied.

Link, Zelda and the rito overlooked Hyrule field. So far the small house they had built were bedrooms for the rito, a dining hall for meetings, and Link, Kaneli, and Zelda's quarters. They were still building so sometimes they needed to leave. They overlooked the ruined villages, the destroyed guardians, bombed fields, and a huge beast heading toward Hyrule Castle. The divine beast hit the middle of hyrule castle and it was destroyed. The beast exploded and the castle had completely collapsed. Zelda stormed out as she took Link's sheikah slate.

Link gave her a minute and went out to the mountains. Zelda wore a long warm gown and a crown. "Link, the castle has been destroyed, all because of this technology. It's dangerous Link. The sheikah technology, I loved it, it was interesting. I need to destroy everything. We will move to Kakariko village and I want you to dismantle everything in your way. That will be our temporary capital. I don't know where our new castle will be- but I hope that you will help me rebuild. You've always been loyal to me. But now I need your friendship and trust more than ever, please trust me Link." Zelda said as she dismantled the sheikah slate. "That would be very wise my queen. I will be most loyal and will do as you wish."

Zelda smiled at him. "Thank you, where do you think our new castle should be?" She asked. "I suggest putting our new castle in the middle of the great plateau, kakariko village, and Lake Hylia, highness. Hateno village would make a good temporary capital. I have a house there. We could build some more houses. We could go to the ancient tech lab and dismantle everything. It is like a smaller version of castle town. But you have the triforce of wisdom and hylia's blessing your grace so I'll listen to your ideas"  
"That's actually a great idea Link. We will go to kakariko then hateno and then zora's Domain. Prepare our horses and tell teba about hudson." Zelda replied. Link got their horses and they left after an hour. They went to the korok forest and they stopped. "Highness, do you want to see the great deku tree?" Link asked. "That's a great idea Link. I need to thank him for watching over the sword." Zelda replied. Link led the way as they went to korok forest. "The mist, the mist to protect us from the calamity shall be freed. He sword has been returned along with the presence of the triforce. Suddenly, the mist disappeared and there was an earthquake. The great plateau had went down to the rest of hyrule field.

Zelda nearly fell down and Link picked her up. "Are you alright your majesty?" Link replied. "Yes, Link."They went through the path to the forest." "Hello princess!" all of the koroks replied. Zelda smiled "They're so cute!" Zelda said. "It was pretty difficult to find all 900 of their seeds." Link replied. Zelda laughed and said "That must have been difficult. Did you seriously find all of them?" "Yes. I need to go talk to hestu and give them to her. While I do that you can talk to the deku tree. Right, highness?" Link replied. "Yes Link." Zelda said.

Link went to get a gift from hestu. He was really happy and dancing with his maracas. Link ended up getting rid of the gift and went back to the queen.

Zelda talked to the deku tree and thanked him. "Thank you for watching over Link's sword. The royal family of hyrule owes you. Speaking of which, would you like to rejoin the kingdom?" she asked. The deku tree replied. "I have been watching over the kingdom for a while now. I even watched over the hero of time. It is an honor. All I asked is to be remembered. Take care of the koroks. We would like to rejoin the kingdom." With that the deku tree died and turned into a regular tree. Zelda, Link and the koroks all mourned. "We will build a monument here. He has served Hyrule well." Link said. "Yes my queen." "Who will watch over the koroks now but we need to rebuild we can't watch all of them." Zelda replied. "Hestu would you like to be leader of the koroks?" Link asked.


	4. Hyrule Incinerated

Chapter 4

Hestu shrieked as he hugged Link. "Thank you! I will be a good leader, although I don't know how long it will last." "I know you will hestu, I know you will. good luck." Zelda replied.

"Why did you appoint him?" Zelda asked as they left the forest. "I'm sorry my lady, I should have asked you for approval before I asked him. But I trust him, he helped me on my journey." Link replied. "I saw, it's only temporary anyway. I trust your judgement." Zelda responded."Thank you, your grace" Link said

Suddenly divine beast vah rudania tumbled down even further. Death mountain exploded as boulders went down. Vah rudania went down and a massive fire ensued. They hid in the forest as they went in the korok forest with hestu. Suddenly fire spread throughout and incinerated the forest. The fire stopped as they went out. They overlooked the incinerated fields full of ruins and the desolate field. The burning castle and the collapsed pillars. Boulders throughout the field. The clouds over Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia. "What do we do now Link?" Hestu said. "Come with us into faron woods." Zelda replied.

They set off on their long journey. The koroks frequently complained about it being cold. Eventually Zelda got annoyed and told them to be quiet. The frozen lake was beautiful and full of serentity, yet full of sadness and what could have been. He could have lived a life in the castle as a hero, he could have lived in a world bustling with villages. He could have been with Zelda. No- he was still a hero he was confident. In fact now he had a better chance because there wasn't a prince or nobility or anyone to challenge him- no! He couldn't think about that either.

"Are you alright Link?" Zelda asked as Link stopped daydreaming. "Yes, Highness." Link replied. They kept on going on the road through faron. They went into the forest and Zelda said "It may be chilly but this is your new home. Link will fix the temperature and we will take care of you, you are part of the new kingdom. In fact I declare Faron and Lake Hylia as the starting point for this new kingdom. Good luck Hestu."  
They walked away into the woods. "Let's go to lurelin village my lady." Link said. "Good idea Link, and please stop calling me that." Zelda replied. "I'm sorry Highness I just can't treat you like any other woman. It would be very impolite my queen." Link responded. Zelda sighed- "Alright Link."

When they made it to Lurelin Village they were surprised. They told Zelda what happened and had Link defend the village for some reason. Zelda walked out in the cold wind. "Link I have bad news. There is cold coming throughout this land. The old barbarians- the zonai- there is a temple in the jungle housing the spirits of the old barbarians. Lurelin village is on lockdown as they are worried about barbarians and monsters breaking through. Please Link- find the temple." Garini came out. "I can help you find it, I think I know where it is." Garini said. "Of course, I'll help out." Link responded. Garini led him to a mysterious cavern. Link bombed it and went underground.

"Good luck, master link." Garini said as Link went into the temple. There were lasers throughout the room, trees and bushes surrounding the temple. There was also water filled up minally. Suddenly the lasers activated and guardians rose up from the ground. Link ran from them and climbed up. Link flew down and hit them with arrows. Then he climbed up again and went to the next room. Barbarians, bokoblins, spirits, redeads, moblins, and lizalfos. Link destroyed all of them and the chamber opened. Then Link had to deal with a lynel. The lynel attacked and hit him with arrows. Link ran away and Link parried his shield attacking the lynel. Then Link flew through the sky as they each sent arrows to each other. Link hit him with a bomb arrow and attacked the lynel. Then the lynel was destroyed.

"I see you have defeated these trials, young hero. The yiga have helped me regain my true power. We will get our revenge. The sheikah and the zonai. You hylians and zora destroyed us. Faron now belongs to hyrule, but we will take it back." A mysterious voice said. "Who are you? Show yourself coward." Link responded, drawing his sword. The barbarian king appeared and was covered in darkness. He had been corrupted and the bones appeared out of him. Link attacked as they dueled with the sword. Fire fell from the sky as the arena rose up. Link was attacked with dark magic arrows and the barbarian gave him a massive hit. Link parried his shield and unleashed a massive attack. Eventually they blew up the faron highlands and Link hit him with an ancient arrow. Link destroyed the barbarian as Faron started glowing. Link flew down to lurelin village and the spirits of the barbarians were gone. Link flew down to Zelda and bowed. "Your highness, I have defeated the barbarians and the temple. I think we can go to Zora's Domain now." "Good job Link. Let's stay the night and begin the journey tomorrow." Zelda replied. "As you wish my lady." Link responded. They stayed at the inn and Link made an amazing fish and egg omelet that Zelda enjoyed. "Maybe I should make you a castle cook Link. This is amazing." Zelda joked. "I'm glad you like it my lady." Link replied.

They rode their horses into the dueling peaks as Link described the trials in the shrines. Zelda was very interested but was disappointed she couldn't go in. They got to kakariko village late at night and stayed at the inn. Zelda woke up early with Link and went into Impa's home. "Impa!" Zelda said as she hugged her. "Princess, you're back!" Impa said. "Good job you two, you have defeated Ganon! You have fulfilled the prophecy and will do a good job defeating Ganon. I have fulfilled my duty and shall leave now." "No Impa! Not you too!" Zelda said. Paya entered the room "You are going to do great Zelda. I sensed the removal of the deku tree and the spirits. I sensed the return of the barbarians. This is a new Hyrule. Good luck,you two. I'm glad to have helped you on your journey Link." Impa replied as she disappeared. Paya started crying. "What will I do now your highness? Please help me!" She asked Zelda. "Paya- I'm sorry. I need to teach you some things I suppose since you are going to be the next leader of the sheikah." Zelda replied. "No! I can't be a leader at all." "OK Paya, you have 2 options. You can either appoint someone else as sheikah leader, or become my handmaiden and give us complete control over Kakariko." Zelda responded. "The latter, highness." Paya replied. "Alright, Paya. This will be our temporary capital and my throne room. Link I would like for you to find guards other than cado and Dorian." Zelda said. "As you wish, my lady." Link replied. Link gathered 20 people to guard kakariko and would be the beginning of a new royal guard and he spent the entire day teleporting back and forth

The next day he trained the guard when they got there and Zelda's throne room in the temple developed. The inn was taken over and made into the barracks for the royal guard and Zelda's handmaidens. Lasil became a handmaiden for Zelda so they were making a brand new kingdom here. It was a great start. Link slept in Impa's room to protect the Queen.

Zelda and Link slept in. "Link, I need a break. I'm tired of the sheikah fussing over me and all." "I have a beautiful place for us to eat lunch together." Link replied. "Alright Link, show me." Zelda replied. "Oh my gosh Link! This place is beautiful" Zelda said as they entered the great fairy fountain. "I told you it was my lady." Link replied. They began eating their lunch and sat down. "So what was it like being trapped with ganon, your grace." Link asked "It was as if time stopped. The power of the triforce kept us together and I kept him down. And then you finally saved me, my hero." Zelda replied. "What was it like for you when you went through your journey and unlocked memories?" "I was happy of course. I remembered my life and everything that happened. I was most happy about saving you. I couldn't wait to see your smile again my sweet queen." Link handed her the flower and kissed her on the palm. "I love you, Zelda." Link said. "You may not accept me. I'm not a prince. But I love you, I will protect and serve you Lady Zelda. I want to start a family with you." Link continued. Zelda smiled at him. "I love you too Link. But let's keep this a secret ok?" Zelda said. Zelda kissed him and they cuddled. "I love you my hero, I'm glad you're back." She said. "I've never been happier Lady Zelda." Link said, shocked he was able to satisfy his queen's desires. He was a hero, a warrior but he would also be a loving husband and father. He was glad he did because he would finally be with the woman he loved. He would be a good king.


End file.
